halfputfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice and Warforged/Arcs
Ace Attorneys Arc *''Timeframe:'' 5 March - 30 March, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 15 July - 19 August, 2018 **''Levels:'' 1-3 *''Major events:'' **The Lucky Start versus the Dragonsbane **Death of Dayra **The People of District Serre v. Evariste Galois **The People of District Serre v. Anissa Amistacia *''Arc villain'': The District Serre legal system Chieftain Arix Stormbrood is captured and murdered by ROSELYN-901 and remade as the Warforged ROSELYN-2708, but escapes life as a slave during an attack by the Valorous Lucian ship Dragonsbane. He becomes a Lucian, with holy name Storm of Light, but the Lucian attack causes heavy innocent casualties on the ship Lucky Start. Moreover, the Valorous Lucian Defiance seeks to punish Arix for his failure to save the Stormbrood, who were all killed in ROSELYN-901's experiments. After forsaking the Lucians, Light washes up on the shores of District Vakil, in Ame-no-Murakami. Evariste Galois murders his thesis adviser Augustin-Louis Cauchy, and to raise enough money to pay off the wergild, flees to District Vakil. There he meets Cucamelon C. Cucumber, whose father Colonel Earwyn Cucumber has ordered out on an adventure. They, and the pop star (and "anemic" -- but actually vampiric) Dayra Zinfiel, are forced to accept money from a loan shark. After they rescue Light, they buy many toasters, but plan to steal a ship from the Murakaman navy, that they can use for piracy. Dayra is killed in the attempt, and Galois goes on trial. However, Dayra's ghost returns and manipulates the trial. The trial is won, in spite of the intervention of Cauchy's other student, Viktor Bunyakovsky, who has sworn revenge on Galois. The party resolves to travel west to the Confederacy of the Ashen Waters to sell "Mentalscapes", powerful magical artifacts which can remake the world in the mind's image, to raise money for the wergild and for Light's rampage of revenge against ROSELYN-901 and her group of scientists, Project ROSCOE. They also acquire many "toasters of eternal bonding"; if two people toast toast in such a toaster, they will be bound by love forever. Westward Arc *''Timeframe:'' 30 March - 6 April, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 9 September - 28 October, 2018 *''Levels:'' 3-5 *''Arc villain'': Antisthenes, the White Dragon of Vaerier (alternatively, Aedesia, the Green Dragon of Vaerier) Dayra's band, Omnia, agrees to perform for the dragon Antisthenes on the island of Vaerier, in the lawless Tyrfing Archipelago, to help him sabotage a party held by a former mate, Aedesia, to get revenge on her. In exchange, Antisthenes will fly the party over the border into the Confederacy of Ash. The party crosses the border into Tyrfing and recruit a homeless man, Craig. They are tricked by a sailor paid off by Viktor into entering a false world created by a Mentalscape, in which they are brutally slaughtered by the Valorous Lucians. However, that world was fake, and in reality they manage to escape and arrive on Vaerier. On Vaerier, the party uses a toaster of eternal bonding to allow Antisthenes to seduce Aedesia, thus inventing date rape and Christianity. In gratitude, Antisthenes flies the party to the city of Topos, the capital of the Confederacy. Behind Enemy Lines Arc *''Timeframe:'' 6 April - 10 June, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 28 October, 2018 - 20 January, 2019 *''Levels:'' 5-7 *''Major events:'' **The Great Breakfast Incident **Resurrection of Dayra **Nadeko's raid on Fort Bulette **Raid on the manse on Euphonium **The Ultimate Showdown *''Arc villain'': Sleziak In Topos, the party is met with a shady man who only calls himself "Sleziak", who represents Project ROSCOE. He agrees to buy all of the Mentalscapes, paying an immense fortune, in exchange for the party giving up their quest for revenge on the Project. He even affords them an airship. Dayra's ghost absorbs the power of a toaster of eternal bonding and uses it to curse the breakfast of a meeting of diplomats and world leaders. This causes the conference to turn into an orgy. During the confusion, two diplomats from the highly unstable island of Great Solister go missing, plunging that island into civil war. The party travels around the Confederacy, building up the resources they need to strike back against Sleziak. They found a cow farm in Thelalia-Gyro, the Confederacy, as a front. Upon returning to Murakami, they pay off the loan shark and rescue one of his debtors and former slaves, named Jackson. Craig and Jackson become the chief farmhands. Cuca visits his future school, the Makoto Academy for the Magically Gifted, in District Mochizuki, Murakami. While there, the party rescues the school from a basilisk awoken by the enigmatic mage Anatoly Karpov, who also conjured the ghost of the school's bigoted founder, Shirai Sakuin. After banishing Shirai and defeating Karpov, the basilisk, and a false "expert" in magic, Cuca befriends a first-year student, Jenna Maus, and the Headmistress Misaka. As thanks, Misaka, an expert in necromancy, agrees to resurrect Dayra. Light's base in District Vakil, Fort Bulette, is attacked by soldiers of "Project ROSCOE" led by a woman named Nadeko "Karpov." When it is revealed that they were actually sent by Cuca's father, Colonel Earwyn, he insists that it was nothing more than a false flag operation to make Project ROSCOE look bad; the party keeps this under wraps, but not before Light manipulates Nadeko into showing him how to access the Murakaman arsenal of ICBMs. Earwyn also orders engineers to inspect the party airship to make sure that Sleziak did not trap it. Meanwhile, Viktor curses Galois's arm, but Cuca is able to cure the curse. Galois, Cuca, and Viktor compete in a martial tournament known as the "Ultimate Showdown". Viktor attempts to cheat and murder Galois during their match, but he is defeated by Cuca, who ends up winning the tournament, and arrested and imprisoned in Tyrfing. Galois trashes Viktor's dorm in Thelalia-Gyro as revenge. Viktor swears to escape prison and kill Galois. Frederick's Folly Arc *''Timeframe:'' 10 June - 19 June, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 20 January - 16 June, 2019 *''Levels:'' 7-8 *''Major events:'' **Light's terror attack **Fight against the golems **Frederick loses immortality **Queen Carol-Abbott Gyro v. Light *''Arc villain'': Frederick, Guardian of Gyro (alternatively, Light) Certain elements of the Murakaman chain of command, including Earwyn's superior, General Cato Nema, stand to profit from a limited war. Thus Murakami intervenes in the war on Great Solister, supporting the tyrannical Governor Dorin Lathbrood. Protests begin across the Confederacy to intervene and drive away the Murakamans -- as well as counter-protests, opposing Confederate involvement in the war. At one such protest in Thelalia-Gyro, Light blows up many Thelalian soldiers, hoping to provoke a war between the Confederacy and Murakami, which would lead to Project ROSCOE's destruction. Instead, Light is captured by Frederick Guardian Gyro, the dragon-god who defends the city of Gyro. Meanwhile, Sleziak sends an army of golems into Murakami to destroy the now-debugged airship, but they are driven back by Earwyn's troops. Earwyn, it turns out, intended for this to happen and arranged for news helicopters to be present, to show Project ROSCOE's evil to the world. Cuca blackmails Sleziak: either manipulate the Gyran government into throwing Light's trial, or he will reveal all that the party has learned about Project ROSCOE's inhumane experiments to the world at Omnia's next charity concert for the starving children in the Solisterian war. In retaliation, Sleziak uses his ties to the gang of kobolds known as the Dreadlocks to turn the mosh pit at the concert into ropers by giving them cursed rave drugs. Cuca and Galois defeat the ropers. Earwyn uses the incident, and the airship incident, to justify asking for funding from the Murakaman government for him to investigate Project ROSCOE. Cuca and Galois work with a mysterious Woman in Pink, who has ties to Light, to break into Project ROSCOE's hangar to recover another Warforged that looks just like Light, planning to replace him at the trial with the ersatz copy. They also successfully cast a spell on Frederick which returns him to his true form as a mortal Warforged, and escape with the true Light on Sleziak's airship, but jettison the ship, hoping to fake their deaths, as the Gyran air force closes in. An international manhunt, lead by Frederick and the royal family of Gyro, begins. The Book of Titanite Arc, Part I *''Timeframe:'' 19 June - 17 July, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 16 June - 5 September, 2019 *''Levels:'' 8-9 *''Major events:'' **Khemed joins the party **Battle of Haleakela *''Arc villain:'' Solisterian General Nesgar Lathbrood The party eludes Frederick and returns to District Vakil. In retaliation, Prince Luclava Gyro threatens war against Murakami if they do not hand over the party. Not wanting to risk Cato parading the party in the streets to provoke war, Earwyn helps the party evacuate. Shortly before the evacuation, they meet Khemed Gogz, a holy warrior of Thor, who is searching for an ancient tome, the Book of Titanite, that records the history of Thor's greatest Paragons, those mortals that carry out His will with greatest faith. Meanwhile, Dayra meets with the Lucian leader, Defiance, who reveals that the Lucians and Karpov's anarcho-primitivist group, NAIVARA, plan to conduct twin terror attacks on the Confederacy and Murakami to cripple both armies and avert war. Khemed learns that the Book of Titanite is likely on Great Solister, which by now is engulfed in civil war. After rescuing many civilians, they recover two shards of power, which turn out to be part of the Book of Titanite. Thor's wisdom leads Khemed to the village of Haleakela, just minutes before it is sacked by the ruthless General Nesgar Lathbrood. Not wanting to risk Dayra causing further trouble, Khemed attempts to kill her, but she escapes due to Cuca's mercy. Cuca, Khemed's friend Garagin, and Khemed kill Nesgar, who carries the third shard. In retaliation for the death of his son, Governor Dorin declares war on Sputnik; Khemed responds by killing Dorin's emissary. The elders name Khemed to be their general. Khemed resolves to capture Hibike, Lesser Solister, Dorin's capital. Finally pushed too far, the Confederacy sends help, in the form of 1000 Gyran Warforged led by a Warforged named Tall Gun. Valorous Liberation Arc *''Timeframe:'' 5 July - 17 July, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 5 September - 15 September, 2019 *''Level:'' 9 *''Major events:'' **Dayra leaves the party **Liberation of Isle Valo *''Arc villain:'' Valorous Lucian Defiance Dayra, fleeing the party, lands in the arms of Defiance, who gives her the holy name End of Light, or just "Ender": she will carry out Defiance's will, that Light be executed for abandoning her at the beginning of it all, and in exchange will be allowed to murder Khemed as well. Ender teams up with Karpov to carry out her mission. Ender and Karpov lay a trap: while the party confers with Light at Fort Bulette, they are ambushed and quickly defeated by their "friend, Dayra", with the aid of Karpov. Karpov attempts to betray the Lucians and recruit Cuca to his cause, but Cuca cannot be won over. The party are taken to the Dragonsbane, where Light challenges Defiance to a duel to determine who truly carries Lucia's blessing. Light kills Defiance, and after some struggle and magic trickery, and the help of Antisthenes, wins over the trust of the Lucians. He then conquers their homeland, the Isle Valo, and banishes Ender, who leaves to study necromancy at Makoto Academy. Light's stand, whose holy name is now revealed to be Carmen, begins to feel her heart fill with hatred after Defiance's death. Those Lucians who disagree with Light's changes to the religion flee to the pirate Island of the Ancients, Iota. That night, ROSELYN-901 casts a spell bringing the party's dream selves to Project ROSCOE, so that they can see the Project's newest creation, created from the corpses of the Dreadlocks, whom the Project had betrayed. Cuca manages to achieve lucidity and break the dream spell, but during the dream, they learn that Karpov's attack was successful: a suicide summoning by a NAIVARA fanatic called down an army of vrocks that wrecked havoc on the Project. Earwyn's spies are able to use the attack to sneak inside the Project and steal evidence to use against them. The Book of Titanite Arc, Part II *''Timeframe:'' 17 July - 30 July, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 22 September - 30 November, 2019 *''Level:'' 9 *''Major events:'' **Battle of Lesser Solister **Reforging of the Book of Titanite *''Arc villain:'' Solisterian Governor Dorin Lathbrood The battle of Lesser Solister begins when Sputnik, lead by General Khemed, attacks the fishing village of Halea'kela and then blows up a nearby fort. Tall Gun remains apparently oblivious to the party's true identities. The alliance of Gyro, the Lucians, and Sputnik encircles Hibike. However, Dorin issues a magicked decree, which prompts all the civilians in Hibike to attack the allies. Not wishing to risk civilian casualties, the allies retreat and sneak into the magicked fortress known as the Astronomy Tower. They capture Dorin and kill his surviving general Yu Kacbrood. Viktor attacks the party but is quickly defeated. Dorin is executed by Thor for his crimes while Garagin suppresses the ensuing riots in Hibike. During peace negotiations, the Confederacy recognizes Isle Valo and Sputnik, while Murakami, represented by General Cato Nema, threatens but recognizes Sputnik and refuses to recognize Isle Valo. Sputnik and Isle Valo become close allies. The Book of Titanite is reforged, with Khemed to be made its Sixth Paragon, the Velvet. Vampire Hunters Arc *''Timeframe:'' 24 July - 3 August, 347 YD *''Real time:'' 30 November, 2019 - 7 December, 2019 *''Levels:'' 10 *''Major events:'' **Clay Dallas joins the party **Khemed v. Dayra *''Arc villain'': Dayra Zinfiel Jenna encounters a band of undead near Makoto Academy. In response, the famous Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter, moves against the academy, but is brutally murdered by Dayra. While investigating the murder, Cuca learns of the Paranormal Research Club at the academy, of which Dayra was a member, but concludes that they had nothing to do with the crime. He reincarnates another corpse, likely another victim of Dayra, a man named Jules Hedges. Light discovers that Dayra, along with the Paranormal Research druid Amelia Tsubasa, departed for the Bridge that Mortals Don't Cross to train. Across the bridge, the party meets Amelia at the Waterfall that Flows Backwards and at a cave, where they learn that Dayra actually wanted to train on Skull's Peak, but Amelia convinced her that it was too dangerous. They recruit an amnesiac cowboy named Clay Dallas to help them navigate the islands. The party catches up to Dayra near the Tiefling Shrine to the Scarlet Devil's Hell, and Khemed kills her in a fight atop Antisthenes, who turned against the party and joined Dayra for reasons unknown. Khemed loses a leg in the struggle. Meanwhile, on Sputnik, Garagin accepts a loan from the Confederate foreign aid division, which he uses to fund post-war reconstruction projects on New Sputnik (former Lesser Solister). In exchange, he allows Prince Luclava and Princess Nessa Gyro to set up a new government on Great Solister. Makoto Murder Mystery Arc *''Timeframe:'' 3 August, 347 YD - ??? *''Real time:'' 3 February, 2020 - ??? *''Levels:'' 10-??? *''Major events:'' ??? *''Arc villain'': ??? Back at Makoto Academy, Light walks in on an attempt by an unknown assailant to murder an incoming student, Tom'as Leonhart, using an ice knife. The party is able to save his life. Meanwhile, an explosion in potions lab seriously wounds Dr. Prof. Edvard Study and his student, Jay Kakkar. Dr. Study, Amelia, and another student, Koyomi, suspect Jules Hedges, who is a campus security officer. After investigating, Dr. Study joins with the main party. Khemed departs for Sputnik, and is replaced in the group by one of Light's farmhands, Kid Bill.